A Chipmunk Halloween
by Bunnyman
Summary: My first story planted here. Alvin & Simon go to nutty lengths to help out their brother at Halloween.


A CHIPMUNK HALLOWEEN by da Bunnyman

Alvin Seville loved Halloween. He loved the parties, he loved the spooky movies., he loved the costumes. Yes he thought, especially the costumes. And especially when the costumes were worn by two cute girls like the ones he was watching now.

Alvin and his brother Simon were at the local costume shop doing some last minute shopping. Well they'd finished their shopping an hour ago, now Simon looked through catalogs while his brother tried to get a date with the two counter girls who were dressed as Catwoman from the Batman movie and a southern belle. Both of them looked gorgeous in the costumes which explains Alvin being unwilling to give up his quest for a date.

"Oh come on girls, you'll have a great time at the Halloween dance tomorrow and in those costumes you'll be a big hit too. No guy will be able to take their eyes off you." Alvin was still trying, but the girls were not buying it. "Sorry, that's a busy night for us here, we both have to work" said the southern belle while Catwoman just giggled.

Before Alvin could launch into his next pickup line the door to the shop opened and his brother Theodore came in. Something was definitely wrong since it looked like he'd been crying.

Simon asked if everything was okay, a weary, no, was his brothers reply.

Theodore explained that some of the kids at school had made fun of him when they found out he could not get a date for the Halloween dance. With the Chipettes out of town Theodores regular girlfriend Eleanor was not available. And out of loyalty to her, plus his shyness he was left with no one to take to the dance. "Guess I'll just stay home" he sniffed, knowing he'd be taunted more because of that.

"No you won't, Alvin said see the sexy Catwoman and Miss Scarlett behind the counter? I think when you show up at the dance with them on your arms, it'll shut up the ones who made fun of you, right?"

A smile broke out on Theodores face. "Thats great Alvin, I should have known I could count on you to help me out when it came to dating." he rushed off to brag about his dates to his tormentors.

It was Simon who spoke up after Theodore had left. "Uhm Alvin, as I recall you've been turned down by those girls for dates 10 times all ready. What makes you think they'll change their minds now?"

With his usual confident smile Alvin said "yes its true, the girls did turn me down, but while you were looking through the catalogs I talked to them some more and found out something very interesting."

"Did you know that they have duplicates of their costumes for rent here?"

Simon merely nodded at that information until it sunk in what his brother was planning. "Alvin, please don't tell me you're planning what I think you're planning?"

Too late he realized as he saw the girls putting packages on the counter. And so shortly at home, the boys began preparation to become the girls.

Simon knew that getting into the female costumes would not be easy so he suggested they change one at a time so they could help each other. With his usual bad luck Simon lost the coin toss so went first. The ladies at the costume shop said they'd include everthing needed for the boys female impersonation.

So, after taking off all his clothes, Simon found himself trying to wiggle in to something called an 'all in one'. Or more precisely 'The Complete Curves Special Figure Enhancing All-In-One' which featured padding in the rear, hips and bust. What it did not feature was room for Simons boyish parts, which he had to tuck back which added to his discomfort. It also did not tell him how to breathe in the painfully tight garment.

That turned out to be a minor problem compared to the Catwoman bodysuit. It had gotten stuck halfway on. It was only then that Alvin checked the instructions and saw that it reccomended using talcum powder to make it easier to get on.

So Alvin decided to start over again.

Simon hung on to the post at the bottom of the stairs as Alvin yanked at the costume stretching it out as he tried to get it off Simon. "This was not a good idea" Simon gasped as he felt himself almost being torn in half. "On the contrary" Alvin replied between pulls "my plan is now ready to go."

Simon had time to sputter "plan?" Alvin said "here we go" and released his grip on the costume. The stretchy latex snapped back instantly propelling Simon up the stairs in a tumbling heap. When he landed at the top of the stairs he stood up, looked down at his hands and saw he was now in the bodysuit. He looked down and saw his brother with a typical smug expression, then Simon collapsed from exhaustion.

He was quickly woken up again by Alvin, and seeing the shiny boobs on his chest reminded him of the crazy scheme he was a part of. He stood up and tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. "No time to sleep now" his brother told him "we're not done with your costume yet." Alvin quickly pulled up the back zipper sealing his brother into the shiny feminine bodysuit.

"Ooh, feels like I'm shrinkwrapped in this thing" Simon said as he rubbed along his encased arms "I could not imagine anything fitting me tighter."

"You don't need to imagine, we still need to get this on you" Alvin said with a grin as he held up the corset that fit over the Catwoman costume. Simon did not even have time to object as Alvin wrapped it around his waist and started tightening the laces.

Simon found himself unable to do anything but gasp for breath as the corset forced his body into an hourglass shape. Finally he was satisfied and knotted the laces shut. "Now you catch your breath while i start changing into my costume. Simon still gasped for air and tried to loosen the laces but found his brother had double knotted them locking him into the sexy but painful female shape.

He was eventually able to catch his breath but then lost it laughing as his brother returned.

Alvin was now wearing silk stockings, knee length ruffled pantaloons and a white lace camisole. "Yeah I know, very funny seeing me in all these frills, just help me on with the dress will you?"

Simon leaned close to his brother. "Why no Miss Scarlett, I wasn't laughing at your lacey undies, I was laughing at the fact that I get to help you with YOUR corset."

If anything, the southern belle corset had an even more defined hourglass shape that the Catwoman one. Alvin just gulped at the sight of it but knew there was no escaping wearing it.

Simon wrapped the white lace torture device around his brother getting it settled just below his bustline. Well below where his bustline would be if he had one anyway. After getting it hooked up in front he went behind him and without any warning started pulling the laces tighter and tighter. He watched as Alvin was squeezed into feminine curves and even chuckled at his brother gasping for air as he was compressed. After the trick with the stairway and his own corsetting, he felt he was entitled to a few laughs at his brothers discomfort.

Soon Alvin was gasping for breath and fanning himself with the lace fan that came with the costume as Simon checked out his handiwork. "Hmmm, your waist looks okay, but I think you need more padding for your boobs, what do you have in there now for padding?" Alvin answered "nothing."

"Nothing? But where did?" Alvin, a little embarassed stopped his brothers inquiry "look. what the corset squeezed out had to go somewhere, thats where it all ended up." This brought on a new fit of laughter from Simon who soon regretted it as he tried to catch his breath in his own restrictive outfit.

After adding some padding Alvin said that they both should do their makeup next. Since they both had experience doing theatrical makeup the boys were able to do first rate job of transforming their faces. Although some items, like false eyelashes, they'd never used before both were satisfied with the beauties looking back at them from the mirror when they were done.

"Simon, will you help me with my shoes?" "There's no way I can bend in this corset to do it myself, and I'll help you afterwards." Okay, Simon said as he opened the shoe box. Inside were some red, laceup, ankle boots with 2 inch heels. Simon was able to put them on Alvins stockinged feet without too much trouble. But after he tied the laces Alvin complained they were too tight as he tried standing in them. "I don't understand" Alvin said as he tried to get used to the heels I know our shoe sizes and I got the right ones." "Alvin, you do know that womens shoes run at least one size smaller than boys do, right?" The silence gave Simon the answer.

Next Alvin started struggling into his dress. Dealing with the petticoats and the voluminous skirt was difficult. But he at last got the red sleeveless gown on and Simon zipped him up.

Both boys went back to the makeup mirror, Alvin to put on the long redhead wig and wide brimmed hat, and Simon to pull the cat-eared rubber mask over his head and get it adjusted without ruining his makeup. Alvin seemed to make endless adjustments (including adding some painful clip on earrings) before he tied the ribbon that held his hat on. But both 'girls' at last seemed satisfied with their looks.

"Where are the boots for my costume" Simon asked. "Over by the bed, get them out and I'll help you in a minute" Alvin replied as he pulled on the elbow length white gloves that completed his Miss Scarlett costume.

"There is no way I can wear these things Alvin" Simon was talking about the knee length boots for the Catwoman costume and in particular the 5 inch spike heels on them. "I'll kill myself ttrying to get around in these stilts."

"Maybe you can sit out everything but the slow dances" was Alvins suggestion.

"Dancing, I don't think I could even walk in these things" Simon replied.

Of course Alvin came through with a typical solution. "Only one way to find out" he said. Using the lace parasol that came with his costume he pushed his brother backwards onto the bed. He the quickly forced Simons feet into the boots and zipped them up.

The pointed toes of the tight boots were enough to bring a yelp of pain from Simon, especially when Alvin pulled him to his feet and Simon found himself trying to balance on the thin high heels.

With Alvins encouragement and holding on to a table, Simon was able to get his balance. With careful, slow steps he was even able to walk although he did wobble quite a bit. Alvin told him the walk looked quite sexy and was sure to impress Theodores friends. So Simon reluctantly agrees to put up with the boots.

Of course Alvins refusal to take them off him, along with the fact Simon could not bend over to take them off while he wore the tight costumes corset did influence his decision too.

Both 'girls' very carefully made their way downstairs (Simon cautiouslly in the heels, Alvin carefully maneuvering in the voluminous skirt.) Catching their breath, they prepared to head off to meet their date for the party.

Just as they were about to leave the front door opened and there was Theodore. He looked very confused at finding two beautiflul costumed girls inside his house.

After a few seconds staring at each other Alvin finally broke the silence. "Hi Sugah, you must be Theodore, I do declare you are just as cute as your handsome brother Alvin said you were" he said in as girlish a voice as he could manage.

Next Simon went into action. In a sexy feminine whisper he added "purrrrr, I'm so glad I get to be your date tonight, I'll be the envy of every girl at the party."

Not to be outdone, Alvin fired back that 'she' was Theodores date. This led to a growing argument ending up with Catwoman baring her claws to attack Miss Scarlett who held her parasol like a sword to hold off her rival.

But the fight never happened. As they poised to attack they both heard Theodore giggling. He rushed over and hugged them both.

"Alvin, Simon, I know its you in those costumes and I'm really grateful to you both. I can't believe you went to all this trouble just to try to help me out." The kids may make fun of me for not having a date but I don't care knowing I've got two brothers who will stick up for me and do something this nutty to help me feel better," He hugged his costumed brothers again. "And just so you know, you both look gorgeous in those costumes" he added before bursting out in giggles again.

Both Alvin and Simon smiled seeing Theodore so happy. And in a very rare occurence of them both thinking alike, both decided to get into female character by kissing Theodore on the cheek as a thank you for the compliment.

Closing their eyes they leaned over and planted a kiss on Theodore. Or so they thought, when they opened their eyes they saw Theodore had moved and was now on the floor laughing at the sight of Catwoman and Miss Scarlett kissing each other on the lips.

It was like a scene from a crazy fanfiction.

END


End file.
